The rise and fall of Orangestar
by Loony cat
Summary: After the death of Fernstar, Ornagestar quickly takes up the position of leader. The alliance between Thunderclan won't last long and all this time Sun clan grows stronger... This is based of the first series and is at the begining of Firepaws life..
1. Warriors

I don`t own warrior cats.

**_Clans_**

Clans

**_Moon clan_**

Leader: Fernstar (black Tom with a brown striped tail) /Orangestar (Orange Tabby with a who The paw and grey eyes)

Deputy: Blackstripe (black Tom with blue eyes) /Orangeclaw/Stormtail (grey she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail)

Medicine cat: Brackenbridge (apprentice Olivepaw) Brown tabby Tom-cat with a striped tail

Warriors: Thunderclaw -Grey she-cat- (apprentice Honeypaw),B

luelight -Black fur and bright blue eyes,

Swiftstripe -striped black and white she-cat-,

Smallflower -Large she-cat with a white and orange face(apprentice Snowpaw),

Halfear -oldest warrior Tom, has half a white ear,

Snowswirl -fluffy white she-cat,

Smallpelt scrawny Tom with orange eyes,

Willowpelt -Brown Tom with green eyes and a tortoise shell tail,

Halfmoon -grey and black eye-catching with green eyes(apprentice Vapourpaw)

Queens: Morningsong- ginger she-cat with golden eyes,

Cloudystripe (white she cat with grey eyes,

Groundpelt (grey she-cat)

Runningwaters (Silvery she-cat)

_Apprentices_: Vapourpaw (Silvery Tom with cloudy eyes)

Honeypaw (ginger she-cat with blue eyes)

Snowpaw (white Tom with fluffy black tail)

Olivepaw (Brown she-cat broken tail)

_Elders_: Cresentmoon (one eyes Tom with food black eyes)

Hardtail (broken tailed Tom with grey paws)

Oldwind (Ginger she-cat with black pass and tail)

_Kits_: Morningkit (Orange kit),

Blackkit (black kit)

, Sandkit (golden kit)

Snowkit (white kit),

Horizonkit (bright orange kit)

**Sun clan **

Leader: Sunstar (Orange she-cat)

Deputy: Lightclaw (swift black pawed brown Tom)

Medicine cat: Yellowray (yellow she-cat with black paws)

**Thunder clan**

Leader: Bluestar

Deputy: Redtail/Lionheart

Medicine cat: Spottedleaf

**Shadow clan**

Leader: Brokenstar

Deputy: Blackfoot

Medicine cat: Runningnose

**River clan**

Leader: Crookedstar

Deputy: Oakheart

**Wind clan**

Leader: Tallstar?I

∆•∆•∆

**This has been updated due to a review thanks! I didn't do the other clans because I'm sure you knew what they looked like.**


	2. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

I don`t own warrior cats

•••∆∆∆•••∆∆∆•••∆∆∆•••

Ferntail padded softly into the clearing... He smelt others. What was his clan thinking he had had their word that they would remain put until he searched the forest. Was it safe to stay? The scent of cats smelled weaker and stale here. His clan couldn't`t have made them... That meant that there were more cats here. He walked forwards hoping that no cat would see him. The forest wasn`t safe for his clan he would have to head back...

Ferntail realised he was stuck. He didn't know where to go. There was the smell of cats everywhere overwhelming him. What was he to do? He heard pawsteps and turned around who had made the sound? The white flakes on the ground had the light prints. The paws looked small he could deal with them. He turned around again before falling into the snow. A cat had pounced on top of him. Ferntail felt his breath leave him and fell to the ground. He had lost a life. That meant he only had three left.

Ferntail pushed the cat off him and jumped up before realising he was surrounded. A tiny cat was easy to fight but so many tiny cats? He knew he didn't stand a chance. "What's a kittypet doing here?" One of the surrounding cats asked. Ferntail decided he had to speak. "How dare you call me a kittypet! I am a leader and a good one at that!" He hissed.

"Why are you so plump than leader?" " I have never seen you before what clan do you come from?" " What do you eat Kittypet? " All of the surrounding cats mewed different questions until Ferntail fell to his paws. "My name is Ferntail..." Rental began before being rudely interrupted, " Leaders around here have proper names not warrior names, " A cat hissed, "You should be known as Fernstar." Fernatil nodded before continuing, " My clan have looked far and wide for shelter. We finally came across this forest hoping we could stay... " "Take him to Bluestar..." Ferntail felt his breath leave him again and his eyes close. ..

Ferntail awoke in a medicine cats den. "You are awake now, Fernstar you lost a life recently you are down to your third. You will be okay I have given you some poppy seeds to ease the pain. " The medicine cat said as soon as Ferntail opened his eyes. He decided not to correct her with his name and nodded a thanks before leaving the den. Some cats ran up beside him and escorted him to Bluestar.

The den was pretty full of rustling leaves and a bed made up of soft moss. It was high in a cage where it would be hard to enter. Bluestar paced around before speaking, "Fernstar I hear that you are looking for some land to build your clan upon." Ferntail nodded, "I am afraid that Thunderclan has no spare land but we recently acquired some of Riverclans. You can stay there as long as you promise me something..." " What? " Asked Ferntail, "You promise not to attack us and to come to the gathering every high moon." " Yes Bluestar, " Ferntail agreed. He felt afraid. Drives were nether good. "Fernstar, I think it's time you go."

The two days outside Bluestars den escorted him to the River clan area. He quickly event marked the perimeter. It was quite a small area of land accompanied by a stream. He drank some water then scouted out the prey. Fish in the river, he would have to eat that ghastly substance, and some plump mice. Perfect, just what his clan lived off. Why was every day in the forest so skinny if they had all this prey?

Ferntail ran to the edge of the forest and managed to find his clan before getting to lost. He showed them the way following his scent and they started building the camp with ferns as the camp walls and twigs in circles coated in moss for beds. They gathered straw for dens and stones to coat the outside. There wasn't much more to add than dirt around in he dens for warmth and shelter.

When the camp was completed Ferntail looked around. In the centre there was the warriors dens all talk and diet covered, next to it were the apprentices dens which seemed to be seeking of that horrid fish and then on the other side of the stream which crosses the middle the nursery was placed and the medicine cats den. His den was high in the rock in a tiny cave. He had decorated it with moss and found a little fountain of water which he could drink from.

Ferntail jumped on top of the tall rock his shoulders hunched back and pass bent. "Cats old enough to travel alone come here to the fall rock!" All warriors, elders and queens arrived. " We are going to stay here in the forest. An alliance with Thunderclan has already formed. They may come into our hunting grounds. " Some cats grumbled to each over, "It is okay Morningsong," Ferntail addressed her specially he could hear her grumble, "We are a small clan with few warriors. Thunderclan warned me of a clan named Sunclan who recently arrived in this forest too. They have already allied with Shadowclan and then leader has apparently killed many Thunderclan kits." Morningsong hissed. " Meeting closed. " Ferntail was about to walk away before adding, "from now on I will be known as Fernstar." Cats hissed in outrage, " that will be all. "

It took Moonclan many moons to become used to clan life all the while Sunclan grew stronger and the first gathering was just around the corner.I

**I hope you enjoyed my prologue... Moonclan and Sun clan are made up of corese.**


	3. Chapter 1 The fall of the deputy

Chapter one.

I don't own warrior cats

Blackpelt raced across the camp and straight into the nursery. He upset the fresh-kill pile on the way! He dove through the vines and tumbled inside disturbing many queens who muttered angrily to each over. The deputy looked around for his kits. His mate Morningsong was supposed to have them that day. "Morningsong!" He yowled looking over his shoulder, " where are you? " He couldn't see her. "MORNINGSONG WHERE ARE YOU?" Some of the queens looked pitifully at him. They hated their deputy to be so distressed. " Blackpelt... " Runningwaters muttered, he blue eyes blinking with sorrow.

The medicine cat Brackenbridge walked in just at that moment. The queens looked at her, tears in their eyes. Breckenbridge shook her head and the queens howled with sorrow. "Brackenbridge what is going on?" Blackpelt asked fearfully. "I'm so sorry deputy, Morningsong didn't make it... Her kits survive you have two wonderful children." Brackenbridge spoke tearfully, "her last wish was... was that the kits... W..were to be s..safe."

Blackpelt wasn't the same for many moons. He didn't touch the fresh kill pile, he sent out patrols at moon high and hardly spoke to anyone. Blackpelt had lost everything... Everything but the kits. He would keep a hawk eye on them. Watching them as they played, ate and finnally, as they slept. The kits were feeling scared. Their foster mother Runningwaters hadn't told them of their mother's death of who their father was.

Morningkit was Runningwaters favourite although one of the kits was her own. She looked just like her mother! Blackpelt had been Runningwaters brother and so she was very close to Morningsong. Her second favourite kit was her own, Snowkit. Snowkit was her first kit who she promised to look after. Her least favourite kit was Sandkit. All he did was sleep and wasn't playful in the slightest!

Runningwaters began to suspect that poor Blackpelt was scaring the kits. She didn't want them to be upset so young. She decided to speak with him. "Blackpelt," she called, " Blackpelt! " She couldn't see him. Perhaps he went on patrol. She could speak with him in the morning.

As the next day came, Blackpelt was nowhere in sight. Runningwaters became nervous. Where was her brother. She asked one of the queens to look after her kit and walked outside into the clearing. She precedent get some water from the stream but was secretly sniffing out Blackpelts scent.

She followed his scent to the twoleg place before it withered away. Blackpelt had left the clan. Runningwaters yowled with sadness. Blackpelt had worked so hard to become deputy. Now his dream was wasted...

Runningwaters walked down to the clan. She walked slowly hoping to avoid thunderclan cats because going through their territory was the only way to get to the Twolegs. She began to smell fresh scent of the cats. She started to run. She knew every animal in the forest would smell her fear scent but their was nothing she could do.

∆•∆•∆

"Every cat old enough to leave the camp on their own or with a mentor gather near the stream for a clan meeting." Fernstar called. A large amount of cats slowly made their way to the stream. Fernstar began to speak. "Runningwaters has recently told me that our deputy has decided to leave the clan. There is no doubt that this is because of the loss of poor Morningflower. I have decided that Orangeclaw will be the new deputy." Fernstar beccomed his up to the stream. Surprise was etched on Orangeclaws face. He was only a young warrior after all.

∆•∆•∆

**Did you enjoy it? I`m sorry it's a short chapter. I can't write long chapters very well. So what did you think?**


	4. Chapter 2 Fernstars last breath

chapter two

Orangeclaw had been deputy for three dawns. He had enjoyed the role but ordering patrols and hunting parties had exhausted him. However, one day when Fernstar called him up by the stream, Orangeclaw realised he didn't have it as badly as the leader did.

"Orangeclaw i do not mean to worry you, however, today I lost my eighth life. I also know that I am old and will soon have to step down as leader or loose my ninth life. He prepared Orangeclaw. I also have some good news, we are going to go to the first ever gathering Moonclan has witnessed!"

...

Later that evening, Fernstar took a band of trusted cats to the highrocks ready for moonhigh. Two clans had already arrived and looked at them in wonder. Orangeclaw darted about trying to control half of his clan. "Who are you?" A cat boldly asked. "All will be explained when the gathering starts." Said Bluestar who had just arrived. The cats started talking between themselves disgruntled. Orangeclaw still caught things like, " always been five clans in the wood. "

When the gathering finnaly began, the six clan leaders jumped onto the highrock. A large tawny cat started muttering something about rouges before Bluestar began to speak. "As you can all sea, a new clan has joined us. I will be th first to say this change is going to be hard for the clans but after winning some of Riverclans unwanted land, Thunderclan decided to allow them to join the forest. We also welcome the newest clan apprentice Firepaw who used to be a kittypet." Bluestar stepped back.

A cat later found out to be Sunstar yowled in protest. "Bluestar this is a terrible idea! How dare you believe we can bring in traitors to our clan!" Then, she did something unpredictable. She pushed Fernstar.

...

Thunderclan, Shadowclan and Riverclan darted away at once. Windclan shortly followed. Sunstar jumped in front of Orangeclaw and hissed. "You will be a fowl problem but we can solve that." And gathered her clan together. A group of Moonclan cats gathered underneath the highrock. Orangeclaw was terrified. He gulped before pushing past to see what had happened.

" Orangeclaw, " Fernstar wheezed, "will now be known as Orangestar. Never forgive Sunclan for this." Orangeclaw watched as Fernstar's breath slowed and the cats about to get the medicine cat shook their head.

...

"Orangestar, Orangestar, Orangestar!"

** Hi, sorry this took months to update. I know it's short but my inspiration for writing fanfictions is going. Thank you for reading. Bye**


	5. Chapter 3 A lost life

chapter three

So many things had happened that last moon, Orangestar felt he had barely even become deputy. He would have to try to deal with Fernstars loss later. For now, he had a deputy to choose. There were so many proud warriors, Orangestar's flame coloured tail bristled at the thought of disappointing them. He decided that only the senior warriors, or course,could be chosen however, that barley crossed out any candidates.

He decided that the two finest warriors were Luelight and Stormtail however, he couldn't choose out of them. He decided to see the brown pelted medicine cat Brakenbridge and see who he thought was best. As he entered, Bracckenbridge said, "I can't influence your decision Orangestar, this is for you to choose." Manchester sighed and left the sweet smelling den. 'Luelight is too young,' he thought.

"All cats old enough to leave the camp alone gather for a meeting next to the stream." He called. Expectant warriors gathered excitedly and his stomach clenched at the prospect of disappointing them. " Fernstar's passing was sudden and we will always respect him. He will be remembered as the warrior who led us to our new home safley, do not let his memory die. " The elders bowed their heads in agreement. "It is now my task to appoint a new deputy." The surrounding warriors hushed excited. " Elders, I hope you respect my decision. Stormtail is to be our deputy! " Halfear nodded, "Good decsion." He said when the chattering cats had dispersed. She was my kit you know. " Orangstar smiled, happy to have pleased Halfear.

As Halfear retreated into the elders den, Orangestar spotted Bluestar and Lionheart in the distance. In all the commotion, he had forgotten about their terrible truce that was sure not to last long. He sprinted over to meet her. "Hello Orangestar, I am sorry about Fernstar, awfully young for a leader aren't you?" She muttered out loud. " I came to apologise on Sun Stars behalf Sunstar was a, a idiot. Anyways, I will be sending two or three apprentices here to hunt tomorrow and Sun high if you please. " She walked away and Orangestar groaned. Surely, Surley this was no ideal life for a clan born cat to be bosses around by some other leader.

...

Brackenbridge smiled as Orangestar walked past. He noticed and realised he was looking at his damaged shoulder. "Are you ok?" She asked. Orangestar muttered a " no. " She shook her head exasperatedly. "How did that happen?" She asked. "I err... I had an argument with Sunstar!" He muttered. " She came to the border, I thought she was going to.. Well... " his voice vanished into nothingness. "Goodness me, mousebrain come and get some poppy seeds. Maybe some cobwebs too..." He muttered.

Orange star had walked up to the border that evening to collect some water from the stream. His boundary was jutting into three territories as it was at the bottom of the Thunder clan territory. Sunstar was standing on the boundary when he arrived. Orange star asked her what she was doing there. Sunstar opened her jaws and yolwed that she shouldn't have moved his clan here. That there had always been five clans.

Orangestar hissed frustrated and asked her to kindly move of his territory. She had then turned on him and scratched a deep gash in his shoulder and his head causing him to loose his first life. Orange star was so weak he hadn't noticed her walking away.

...

Brackenbridge walked into his den Orange star following. "Orangestar, I have been thinking," Brakenbridge began mouth full of cobwebs. " That little Olivekit has been knowing around the supplies. When I am talking about herbs she always listens intently and when I went with the other medicine cats to talk about herbs, she tried following. " Orange star nodded, "you want her to be an apprentice don't you?" " Ye.. Orangestar! You've lost a life! Was that Sunstar? " "yes," Orange star muttered, it was strange that medicine cats could tell when leaders lost lives, "It will be Honeykit and Olivepaws apprentice ceremony soon, you should talk to Olivekit and Groundpelt." Breckenridge nodded as he shoved some poppy seeds next to Orangestar . "Eat." He muttered.

...

Orange star had lost his life a half moon ago. The medicine cats had left to talk about herbs that previous night and Brackenbridge had done back thrilled. "Catnip!" He exclaimed to excited howls as he dropped the herb down bounding into his den to make space for it.

Orangestar leaped onto the rock and yowled for a clan meeting. Once all the cats had came he said, "Two of our clan kits are old enough to be apprentices. "Honeykit and Olivekit please come to the highrock." When the little kits had gathered he said, " Olivekit will go into medicine cat practise. Olive kit do you promise to follow my warrior code? " "yes" "then by the power of me I give you your apprentice name, Olive kit you will now be known as Olivepaw. From now on your mentor will be Brackenbridge. Honeykit, do you promise to uphold my warrior code?" " Yep. " "the by the powers of m i give you your new apprentice name, Honeypaw. Your mentor will be Thunderclaw." Thunderclaw let out a meow of triumph and immediately turned red. " Meeting dissmissed! " Orange star yowled.

"Vapourpaw!" He called, " could you fetch some moss for Olivepaw so she can move into the medicine cat den? " No reply, "Vapourpaw?" Half moon rushed into Orange star who tumbled backwards! "Did you say Vapourpaw? Where is my apprentice?" She shreiked. "I don't know." Orange star muttered.

...

A review would be appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 4 Sunclans mission

**Chapter four**

"Vapourpaw?" Halfmoon called softly. Vapourpaw had been missing for three days the clan were giving up hope of finding her; Halfmoon and Cloudystripe who was her mother expecting her third litter, were distraught. "It's all my fault." Halfmoon howled, "I was angry with her!" Orangestar and Brackenbridge tried to calm her down resulting in the tiny Olivepaw bringing out some indistinguishable herbs. "Eat these, Halmoon trust me it will make you feel better." Brackenbridge looked at his apprentice in shock, "Olivepaw, these are the right herbs. I hadn't even taught you them yet." Olivepaw smiled happily, "You taught me when I was a kit. Runningwarters was worried about her kits so you gave her these. I guess I just remembered." Olivepaw shrugged her tiny shoulders. "Well, good job Olivepaw." Said Brackenbridge in amazement.

Orangestar looked at the apprentice in wonder, she would make an amazing medicine cat. Brackenbridge couldn't have made a better choice. She was just like Brackenbridge as a kit. Orangestar was an newly appointed apprentice when he was born. Brackenbridge was one of the nicest cats in moon clan. When the clan had been driven out of their old home the medicine cat barely made it alive but he still helped all the other cats who needed him before himself knowing he could die if he didn't see to himself.

The old home had been so beautiful, there was a beautiful river and some stream divits but they had been forced to leave because the other clans (of course they called themselves "packs" then) had fought so many of their warriors many of which had brutally been murdered including Brackenbridges mentor Snowpelt.

...

"Vapourpaw?" A little gasp was heard as the bedraggled apprentice Honeypaw walked into the camp her tail drooping. "Vapourpaw?" Excited murmers rose. "I... I have found Vapourpaw." Honeypaw declared before collapsing. Some warriors fled to her asking her where the apprentice was. They had no need to ask. The grey apprentice appeared and hissed. "Stupud Sunclan" she declared, "They kidnapped me." Cats howled in indignation but before the bewildered Vapourpaw could finish her story, Brackenbridge had whisked her away.

"Take these poply seeds, they will help relieve pain" Brackenbridge smiled ".But don't take to many. Pain can be a good sign of healing," piped in Olivepaw. "Yep. My apprentice is right." Brackenbridge put a paw on Olivepaw's forehead. Olbiepaw smiled up at her mentor. "Thanks." She muttered shyly. Orangestar was happy to see how excited the young apprentice was and wished that he could have an apprentice. Being leader was enough duty as it was. However, that Snowkit reminded him of Brakenbridge's mentor. Perhaps Snowkit could become a medicine cat. "No Orangestar," he thought, "a clan can't have three medicine cats."

As Orangestar laid down in his den, Luelight came up and yowled, "Orangestar! Vapourpaw has something to tell you! It's urgent!" Orangestar whisked round the corner into the medicine cat's den. "Vapourpaw?" The little cat nodded dimly, "Vapourpaw what do you have to tell me?" The tiny cat gave an indistinguishable squeak and said, "Sunclan were very angry with y...you. They were talking about fighting our...our clan when I was drinking from the stream. Then, they noticed me and stopped talking but I heard them say, 'We will attack during the next gathering.' They didn't think I had heard them though. It's the gathering next week. Oh, they are so powerful!" Orangestar looked at the startled apprentice, "Thank you Vapporpaw, we shall take our weakest warriors along with Luelight and some of the apprentices to the gathering. They will be safe as long as Sunclan doesn't show up." Some of the cats looked curiously at each over before one, Luelight, yowled, "Orangestar, you ought not to stay behind. Remember when Fernstar died?" Orangestar shuddered. "Fernstar was down to three lives, when Sunstar shoves him off the edge, he mysteriously died. You need to be careful."

Orangestar and the rest of the clan started putting up large boundaries, the medicine cat and his apprentice did almost nothing except gather herbs all day. The warriors ate as much as the fresh kill as they could and rested for long hours to keep up their strength however, they practiced their fighting skills. The warriors were all petrified of what was to come but they kept up their spirits, mainly for the clan kits sake.

The clan deputy set many un-needed patrols filled with the best of the warriors eventually exhausting them. Orangestar sighed as the bedraggled group entered the camp. "Stormtail, these are our best warriors, send some apprentices to the border along with Willowpelt or Swiftstripe. They are dying to leave the camp." Stormtail nodded exhasperatedly. "Look, the gathering is tomorrow. Let the warriors have some rest!"

The sun soon disappeared and turned into the white moon. Orangestar drifted between an anxious droizy state and reality. He had a terrible, anxious sleep and awoke to Olivepaw nudging his shoulder. "Go away Olivepaw," he muttered, "this is the leaders den." Olivepaw didn't seem to hear and continued to prod his shoulder saying, "you will not be fit to fight. Stay behind and loose your next life Orangestar!" Orangestar snorted and rose to his paws wincing as pain shot through his shoulder. "I'll be fine after some marigold." He muttered.

Brackenbridge was concerned to find Orangestar ordering Stormtail to take his place at the gathering. "Did you not hear what Olivepaw had to say?" He asked. "Please go to the gathering to remain safe, you will find great harm staying here." Orangestar muttered a no and turned around. He would be fine. Sunstar would be easy to take on with all his clan by his side. He still had eight lives left, it was'nt like he was going to die...

Orangestar's face fell when he saw Stormtail take the apprentices and kits to the gathering. He had to be ready for a fight. He had to be ready. Any of the cats around him could be gone the next morning. Even...even Luelight. He had to remind himself that the warrior was very well trained and a good fighter however, he couldn't help feeling nervous about that beautiful she-cat.

...

So I will try to update weekly to the story! Let's see how long that lasts (my bet is two weeks)

Please leave a review :) It would be kind.


	7. Chapter 5 Luelight

Orangestar raised his claws ready to strike. Sunclan had arrived in their territory with bristling fur ready to fight. Electricity seemed to be buzzing from their angry pelts as they pounced on Moon-clan cat after Moon-clan cat.

A warrior had already fallen. He hoped it wasn't Luelight but he still hadn't looked. He was stuck in the midst of a battle feeling one of his lives slipping in and out of consciousness.

He spotted Sunstar a few foxtails ahead and crouched forwards as if he was stalking prey. Sunstar couldn't see him. He waited... Sunstar was laughing... he pounced...

Sunstar let of an angry hiss as fur was pulled from his flesh. Orangestar felt the large cat's heart fail as Orangestar swiped at it. Sunstar had lost a life.

"Retreat" cried Sunstars deputy Lightclaw as he saw bobbing heads in the horizon but it was too late. "Thunderclan!" Orangestar whispered. Sunstar he awoken, "down to my fith life," he muttered before realising he had whispered aloud. Orangestar felt a sense of relief. Five lives. Five lives...

"ARGH!" A warrior screamed. It was Moon-clan. "Luelight!" Somebody called. Orangestar felt himself grow cold. Luelight couldn't be dead. She couldn't... "Brackenbridge" the warrior cried. The medicine cat seemed to have appeared as Orangestar could smell the herb-scent. "She's..." Orangestar heard no more as one of his lives was ripped from him. "Didn"t forget about me?" Sunstar muttered. Orangestar vaguely saw Bluestar come into the distance before he fell out of consciences.

...

"Orangestar?" Is he okay? "Had he lost his last life?" Orangestar opened his eyes to see his warriors crowded around him. He couldn't see Luelight... "Luelight?" He whispered. Brackenbridge heard him and shoved the other warriors out of the den gently with his nose. "Orangestar, we won." He muttered showing cobwebs into his paws. "Luelight?" Orangestar asked again, louder as he regained strength. "Orangestar, you need to be careful, you have lost so many lives already and you have only been leader for a moon!" Orangestar shook the fear off and asked again, "Luelight?" Brackenbridge looked at him sadly. "We don't think.. we dont think... Orangestar she was badly injured... Orangestar?" Orangestar felt tears form in his eyes. "You're in love with her arn't you?" Brackenbridge exclaimed, "how didn't I see it before?" Orangestar couldn't lie to his best friend, he nodded.

...

Orangestar frequently visited Brackenbrige's den, to the medicine cats amusement. Orangestar learnt from Stormtail and Swiftstripe that Luelight had jumped in the way of one of Sunstars blows at Orangestar, the full impact of the blow was powerful enough to kill but Sunstar had only just formed it. Luelight had not managed to regain her balance afterwards and had called to Swiftstripe for help before she fainted.

"Will she die Brackenbridge?" Orangestar asked nervously the words choking his throat. Brackenbridge looked at him, "Orangestar, I cant not deceive you. There is not much hope but... there is still some." Orangestar bit his lip tears threatening his eyes. "Please Brackenbridge. I dont know if I could live without...without her." Brackenbridge nodded, "I am doing all I can."

Olivepaw walked into the den, "give her some marigold," she muttered, "°and poppy seeds for the pain." She reached them down and chewed them." Orangestar took one last look at Luelight before moving out the den.

Bluestar visited the clan a couple of days after the battle. Orangestar clenched his teeth, "Bluestar we are not allies" he said to himself before turning to Snowswirl, "invite her to camp."

Bluestar came in glancing at the wound on Orangestar's shoulder. "Well." He muttered through gritted teeth. "Well what? Thunderclan helped you with Sunclan, we are going to use your hunting grounds today to train some new apprentices. Firepaw and Greypaw will enjoy the easy prey." She strutted away quickly. "Easy prey?" Snowswirl muttered before heading to the warriors den. -Bluestar must be crazy- he decided.

Moonclan didnt bother the Thunderclan apprentices who looked worried. Horizonkit walked up to them at some point and started merrily talking about prey. If this was the way that Moonclans cats were being brought up, as friends of clan, why they surely wouldn't last long in the forest.

The day turned out to be tiresome, Orangestar ordered several boarder patrols and hunting trips himself as Stormtail was busy reinforcing the boundaries. He lay exhausted in his den, ready to fall asleep when suddenly, Brackenbridge entered.

"Orangestar, she is... healed..."

...

Right well I couldn't even keep the story up for a week! Please be kind and leave a review!


	8. Chapter 6 apprentices

**Chapter six**

Healed, Luelight was safe. Orangestar felt only relief. He hadn't realised how much he cared for her. Brackenbridge was standing nervously at the entrance of the den. "Thank you," was all Orangestar could say.

●•●•●

"Orangestar?" Stormtail asked in a low voice.  
"Yes?"  
" Cloudystripe has had her third litter. There are three healthy kits and... and..." Orangestar felt the tension.  
"A... deaf kit." Stormtail dragged him to the den.

"This is Lemonkit." Cloudystripe motioned to a small, yellow kit with her tail. "This is Bushkit," this kit was smaller then Lemonkit and was a muddy, grey colour with vibrant green eyes. "Now this is Silverkit." Silverkit had a muscular body. Orangestar noted that he would probably be an excellent fighter. "And... this... is... Featherkit."

Featherkit was tiny. He was white in colour and his eyes were a silver of sorts. -He's the deaf kit.- Orangestar thought. Cloudystripe looked at him sadly, "I don't suppose he can do anything can he?" Cloudystripe looked at him, her eyes round as sapphire marbles. "Wait until the apprentice ceremony, no kit can be left out." Though this was an empty promise. What could Featherkit be? Cloudystripe thanked him every word quivering with gratitude.

●•●•●

Luelight seemed to have been recovering well. She looked happy every time Orangestar came to visit. "Horizonkit came to see me, she thinks that the nursery is too full and should be an apprentice." She said one-morning. "I will not allow the ceremony to begin until you are fully healed." Orangestar decided.  
"Why?"  
"So you can be a mentor of course."

It had been a moon since Luelight was supposedly healed. The clan had been to a gathering and didn't mention the fight. Windclan wasn't there...

Olivepaw nudged Brackenbridge, he spoke in an excited tone, "Orangestar, she will be out if the den at sun-high!" Orangestar grinned. It had been ages since Luelight could walk, play, anything that she wanted to do. "We will hold the apprentice ceremony at sun-high then."

Sun-high seemed moons away. Orangestar bit his lip in impatience. But like all things... it finnaly came.

●•●•●

"Snowkit, do you promise to uphold my warrior code?"  
"I do"  
"Then by the powers of me, your name will now be.. Snowpaw."  
"Snowpaw, Snowpaw, Snowpaw."  
"Your mentor shall be Smallpelt." Smallpelt grinned and touched noses with Snowpaw.

Blackit, Sandkit and Horizonkit followed the same procedure. Blackit was mentored to Willowpelt, Sandkit Snowswirl and Horizonkit Runningwaters.

"Morningkit, do you promise to hold up my warrior code?"  
"I...I do"  
"Then your mentor shall be Luelight."  
She touched noses with Luelight.  
"By the powers of me, I name you Morningpaw."  
"Morningpaw, Morningpaw, Morningpaw."

"Meeting dismissed.

Luelight stayed behind. "Orangestar, do you want to go hunting?"  
"Err. Dont you have an apprentice to look after."  
"Oh come on, it will be fun!"  
Orangestar realised this was a chance to talk to her. A chance he wouldn't get for a long time...  
"Okay sure."

●•●•●

Review?


	9. Chapter 7 A decision

**Chapter seven**

It had been a couple of moons since Featherkit was born. Orangestar still didn't know what to do about him. A deaf kit. Featherkit could see like his brothers and sisters but couldn't hear... he was a very small kit. It looked as if even greencough could kill him in a matter of days. Poor Fratherkit stayed in the nursery all day unlike his brother and sisters who would play.

-Perhaps he could be a warrior  
-but how about hunting?  
-Surley he could!  
-what about listening to orders?  
-could we make up a sort of language?

Many thoughts circled his head. He decided Featherkit would have to train to be only a fighter... he only hoped that would work out.  
It would be many moons before all of that was to be a worry... anyways, Vapourpaw had began to complain about such a small den. How would he tell her that her mentor thought at least anougher moon of apprenticeship at the least. Most likely three...

There was going to be anougher gathering and Orangestar was scared, what was Sunstar going to do? After their most recent battle he didnt think he wanted to face her.  
He hadn't attended the previous gathering so this would be the first one since Fernstar's death, or at least for him. He was worried, what is Sunstar tried to murder him as well?

Luelight walked up to him, "Orangestar, Morningpaw is training well. However, that's not what I wanted to ask..." her tone was nervous. Orangestar felt his fur prickle, "can...can you?" But she didn't finish her sentence, only walked away flustered. Orangestar felt annoyed. Whatever her question was, what could be so bad she couldn't ask?

Brackenbridge looked across to him, "you really should talk to Runningwaters.." he mumbled. Orangestar padded across to the warrior den. "What is it Runningwaters?" The warrior looked at him sighing, "I want to find Darkclaw... I found a fresh scent near the boader and was sure it was his..." Orangestar nodded, "very well, you may go but be back in no more then a moon." She looked up at him gratefully, "his kits would want to meet him..."

...

The gathering went smoother then was anticipated. Bluestar spoke about prey running high and Brokenstar about similar things, a couple new apprentices however, when Sunstar spoke, she sounded angry, "We found fresh Riverclan scents on our boarders on the way here..." The crowd of cats looked nervous, was Sunstar going to push Crookedstar of the high ledge? "We did nothing of the sort" the crooked-jawwd leader mumbled.

The gathering broke up soon after that, although Orangestar felt worried... what would happen to the clans?

...

Luelight kept trying to talk to Orangestar, asking for extra hunting patrols with him or telling him about Morningpaw. Orangestar felt that he couldn't handle her not knowing and one day walked slowly up to her.

She was sitting next to the oak tree, licking her silver paw, blue eyes gleaming. Orangestar gulped and nervously spoke, bile threating to emerge at his every word. "Luelight... I...I cant take...take it anymore... I.. I have to tell you... Luelight, I...I think I'm...im... Luelight, will...will you be my mate?"

The she-cat looked shocked. An over balancing wave of happiness flooded through her. She lifted her muzzle to Orangestars shoulder and said, "oh Orangestar, I thought you would never ask!" The leader grinned sheepishly as they both walked back to camp.

...

Orangestar felt overwhelmed happier then ever before. He had even forgot to think about Featherkit. Brackenbridge however hadn't. "What's got into you Orangestar?" He muttered, "You know Stormtail has been ordering all the patrols recently." He looked at Brackenbridge guilty. "Sorry I will try to keep up in future."

Orangestar knew why he was not keeping up with his duties... Luelight was on his mind. He couldn't believe that he had got the mate he wanted and was scared that anything he did could take his precious she-cat away from him. However, Brackenbridge was right. Brackenbridge as his oldest friend always had the most wisdom out of the rest of the clan and could talk to Orangestar about his mistakes.

Luelight looked exhausted as she trudged her way into the warrior den before hesitating... "Should I sleep here tonight?" she whispered to Orangestar who nodded, "the rest of the clan dont know you are my mate yet... I dont know... it seems wrong to not tell them..." Luelight nodded and wearily lay in her nest.

...

Orangestar didn't know what to tell his clan but he realised he didn't have to. Word spread around Moonclan quickly and soon every cat in the clan seemed to know. He felt relieved that he didnt have to call a clan meeting or something like that. He realised that he didnt know much about being clan leader...


	10. Chapter 8 Preparation

Chapter eight

Orangestar stood boldly on the high rock, he had just called for a clan meeting. His mate, Luelight was staring at him as if she wanted nothing more then to hear what he had to say. He took a deep breath. "A patrol recently sent out came with bad news," he watched the apprentices whisper to each over nervously. "A fox den was found near the boarder to Thunderclan." Orangestar felt his pelt bristle, Hardtail nodded as if he were to speak... "Yes Hardtail?" Orangestar kept his voice loud and commanding worried his fear would be scented...

"Orangestar, we cannot share the same hunting grounds as Thunderclan anymore." Other cats yowled in agreement. Orangestar looked at Stormtail for reassurance but she looked at him blindly, "I agree with Hardtail." Orangestar felt his breathing increase rapidly, this was not what he had wanted. "Hardtail, what you said was true, we dont want Thunderclan at our boarders but, we can't tell them that now, it would need preparation incase they came back to attack us!" Stormtail nodded her agreement and Luelight blinked, pleased. "Stormtail, gather extra patrols after we have told Thunderclan, in the meantime, start building up our boundaries. The rest of you, help protect camp. This meeting is dismissed."

Brackenbridge looked at him crossley and walked away hissing. Orangestar followed him into his den. "What is it?" Brackenbridge hissed before saying angrily, "It's obvious isn't it? Thunderclan allowed us to come to this forest, they are the only one on our side! If we start a fight with them then we will be torn out of the forest like mice in a warrior den!" Orangestar gasped. Brackenbridge was right, like always. What would happen to his clan? "It's too late to tell anyone to stop..." Brackenbridge muttered. "I'm preparing travelling herbs. Tell me if we will ever need them." Orangestar nodded, he was thankful that Brackenbridge was still his friend even after what he had just done.

...

Orangestar admitted his fears to Luelight who lifted her tail to his shoulder. "Orangestar you are bound to make mistakes..."  
"None as bad as this."  
"No cat will blame you."  
"Brackenbridge will."  
It was a relief to know that Luelight still cared about him even after his terrible mistake.

Olivepaw and Brackenbridge continued to make travelling herbs and healing herbs which was too the elders disgust. "We will not be torn from our home!" Orangestar nodded but wished he could agree. He was terrified. Thunderclan was a much bigger clan... Thunderclan gave them their territory and now... .everything could be torn from them. He just hoped that Bluestar would be forgiving...

...

Luelight walked across the clearing, dropping a mouse at Orangestar's feet. "Let's share!" She said brightly. Orangestar grinned at her and gulped down the tail. "So, have you thought anymore about Featherkit?" She asked. Orangestar guiltly replied "no.. I've been too worried about Thunderclan..." Luelight shook her head her black tail thrashed down on the ground. "Orangestar, I wished that you wouldn't worry. It's just Thunderclan... If we have to leave this forest then... we will. I will stay with you until the day I take my final breath. You know that?" Orangestar nodded relieved to have such a caring mate...

"He could train to be a warrior!"  
"He wouldn't be able to hear prey."  
"He can still fight..."  
They had been discussing Featherkit for a long time. "What about... a.. lookout?" Luelight suggested. "That is an option..."  
"What about a medicine cat?" Orangestar suddenly wished he didn't say that. They already had a medicine cat apprentice...

Luelight snickered then smiled. "Okay, let's train him up as a fighter.."  
"May..."  
"No Orangestar, I am right whether you like it or not."  
The two cats fell off the rock they were sitting on in bounds of laughter.

"Orangestar could I have a word?" Bracknbridge called. Orangestar sighed, "see you later Luelight" then followed.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"The travelling herbs are ready." Brackenbridge grunted.  
"Brackenbridge look, I don't think they will drive us out of the forest! Why would they?"  
"Orangestar be careful! I don't want you to die."

Olivepaw came out of the store-cave. "Orangestar will we have to leave? If we do... then I'm worried Oldwind won't make it!" Orangestar looked at her sadly, "Olivepaw, I'm sorry... I don't know." The apprentice's eyes welled up with tears. "We just left our old home" she muttered. Bracknbridge forced his mouth into a smile, "You weren't even born then!" Olivepaw laughed, "still, my mother told me about the journey." She shuddered, "she must have been exhausted..." Brackenbridge turned to Orangestar, " You are going to have to tell Thunderclan soon... every cat is getting impatient and my herbs won't last long and be fresh enough to heal battle wounds..."

Orangestar called for a clan meeting. The second one in only a sunrise. "I will be telling Thunderclan that we need our land back... I am going to gather a patrol who will come with me. Protect your kits. Strengthen the boundaries. Get ready for an attack." Orangestar his his nervousness from the clan, "I want Willowpelt, Snowswirl, Smallpelt and Swiftstripe to come with me. The rest of you, keep everyone safe. Meeting dismissed."

Orangestar jumped off the high ledge and saw Luelight storming towards him. "Why can't I come?" She hissed. Orangestar felt guilt at not letting her come but he knew he had to be honest, "because I'm too afraid of losing you." He almost whispered. Luelight smiled her fur un-bristling. "You won't loose me. I promise..."

...

The cats walked up to Thunderclan's boarder. Luelight had joined them not listening to Orangestar's worries. A few apprentices stopped them waiting. "Come on Sandpaw, let's ask these cats what they want." One of them said. "Okay Ravenpaw." Sandpaw muttered before asking the cats what they wanted. "We want to speak to Bluestar." The apprentices called over some warriors and seemed to disappear. "C'mon" the warriors beckoned obviously bored. Orangestar and his patrol followed them to the grey-furred leader, "What is it?" She asked when her warriors had left.

"We do not feel that it is neccessary to share hunting grounds anymore!"


	11. Chapter 9 disaster

Chapter nine

"We do not believe that it is necessary to share hunting grounds anymore..."

...

Bluestar glared at him fire in her eyes, "very well Orangestar. Remember, this will not be the last of this... who stood up for you at the gathering? Who gave you part of their territory? Who helped you fight Sunclan? You can't even manage to repay us..." Orangestar felt guilt pound at his temples... What could he say? This wasn't in his warrior code but... he sighed. "Very well Bluestar... You will never defeat our clan." Bluestar turned her great head away from him. "Who said I would?"

Orangestar tried calling back to her, tried explaining why but it didn't work. Bluestar was turing away ready for attack... When he realised that all was lost, he gathered his patrol together. Luelight bounded up to him "what happened?" Orangestar bowed his head, "We must prepare for an attack..." The beautiful she-cat looked at him almost lost for words but then she grinned, "I survived once and I can survive again!" Orangestar smiled at her confidence but wished that he felt the same... He was petrified.

...

The kits and elders had hidden in their dens. The medicine cats were piling herb upon herb onto a leaf and everything was in chaos. Luelight was reassuring him. Her warm muzzle against his... He was no longer afraid. At least he had her.

Stormtail began reinforcing the camp barriers although there was really no point. Every cat had been told to rest. Thunderclan could attack at any time and they would all be well rested... However, every cat was too afraid to even close their eyes. Every cat was drooping with fatigue. "Gets some rest," Oldwind screetched, "your keeping me up!"

Orangestar saw too it that the apprentices and kits were sleeping. The warriors then began one by one giving into their tiredness and falling asleep. Eventually only Luelight and him were awake. "Get some rest Luelight" he muttered. The she-cat smiled at him, "Orangestar you need rest too... someone needs to watch over the clan, make sure Thunderclan doesn't pick us off in our sleep."  
Orangestar sighed, "you will be too tired to fight properly... I can't bare too see injured again."  
"That was only once Orangestar and I recovered remember?"  
"Please Luelight, get some rest. I am your leader and I order it." Orangestar glared.  
"Okay."

...

"Wake up, Thunderclan are attacking!" Luelight awoke first then Stormtail who woke all the warriors and apprentices. The battle had finally come...

Orangestar jumped off the high ledge and straight onto a powerful looking stripy tabby. He clawed at the tabby's belly and tore out a pawful of fur. The tabby aimed a swipe at his ear which he avoided but only to find he was rooted to the ground. The tabby bared his teeth ready to bite his neck but Orangestar kicked him upwards. The tabby then leaped onto Orangestar knocking his breath away. Orangestar, wheezing, pawed at the tabby's face scratching its eye. The tabby retreated.

Orangestar scanned the hollow for Luelight. She was fighting like a leader, the warrior she was fighting lay on the floor, his chest was slowly falling and rising... he had been knocked out. Knowing that his mate could look after himself, he leaped onto Bluestar's back and swiped at her ears.

She bit his tail. A trickle of blood fell onto the forest floor. He pushed all his wait to his front paws unbalaincing himself but at the same time pushing Bluestar too the ground where she collapsed. Bluestar turned herself around but her leg was still on the ground. It cracked under her pressure and she couldn't move. "I see you have broken my leg Orangestar, this will not be the last of it!"

Thunderclan retreated leaving the hollow clear... "Vapourpaw!" The apprentice was lying in a puddle of her own blood. "Don't let her be dead, please don't let her be dead!" The apprentice was rushed away into the medicine den. "Is she going to be alright?" Brackenbridge looked down at her sadly, "She will never be a warrior... Her leg is too badly damaged... even if she survives..." "It was going to be her warrior ceremony tomorow along with Snowpaw and Honeypaw..."  
"They should become warriors it isn't fair on them..."

...

"All cats old enough to leave camp on their own gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." Cats gathered excitedly, Blackpaw looked up expectantly. "In this terrible time of war against Thunderclan, I am happy to say that two of our apprentices are ready to become warriors!" Blackpaw and Horizonpaw held their breaths. As if they with only one moon of training could become warriors...

"Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold my warrior code?"  
"Yes"  
"Then your warrior name will be Snowstep, you will make a loyal warrior!"  
Snowstep dipped his head respectfully then darted down to let his sister go past. The excitement bubbling in his eyes were prominent!

"Honeypaw to you promise to uphold my warrior code?"  
"No... not without Vapourpaw!"  
Orangestar bowed his head sadly.. "you know that she will never make a warrior!"  
Honeypaw gasped then hissed, "she will make a warrior! I promise you! Maybe not yet..."  
"Do you want to continue with your warrior ceremony?"  
"Yes, I am sorry for the disruption I caused! Yes I promise to uphold your code."  
"Then by the powers of me, I name you Honeytail. May this name stick with you forever!" Honeytail jumped off from the high ledge and the meeting was dismissed.

Honeytail walked up to Orangestar nervously. "I'm sorry what I said..."  
"No Honeytail, I'm sorry. Of course Vapourpaw will become a warrior!" Orangestar muttered.  
"She will!"  
"Of course, whether she makes it or not she will be remembered as the best warrior Moonclan has ever seen!" Orangestar smiled.  
"Oh thank you!" Honeytail walked away smiling.

...

This promise to Honeytail was feeble... it would be so difficult to let Vapourpaw be a warrior but it had to happen. Just like featherkit... he would still be made an apprentice somehow! Something would have to be done...

Orangestar spotted Brackenbridge calling him over. 'Good' he thought as he walked over, 'I can ask if Vapourpaw is healing..' He padded over and too his dismay saw... Luelight... "Oh my word! Is Luelight okay?" He asked nervously. She couldn't be hurt. She just couldn't. "Orangestar... she's fine.." Brackenbridge sighed. Relief flooded through Orangestar. "Then why is she here?" He asked. Luelight smiled at him, "I'm expecting our kits!"


	12. Chapter 10 anougher gathering

Chapter ten

Just so you know I will be updating daily this week! (Just this week though)

...

Orangestar kept an eye on Vapourpaw. She seemed to be healing but ot was difficult to tell. She hadn't yet opened her eyes but she had began to twitch her leg and kick out sometimes. He hoped that she would soon get better but no-cat could know for sure!

Orangestar decided to go to the stream and get some water then maybe laze around on the rocks. It was a very hot day. Prey had began to run well again and every cat was resting in the golden sun. It was a time for peace and not for warfare with Thunderclan!

Brackenbridge had told Luelight that she would be expecting three kits. Orangestar couldn't wait too see his children. He couldn't wait to watch then grow, become apprentices, become warriors! All the same, before then Vaporpaw and Featherkit would have to be dealt with. It was anougher moon before it was time for Featherkit's apprentice ceremony. He was coming out of the nursery, eating fresh kill, doing everything a normal kit should but he was doing it slowly...

Orangestar found a small fish by the side of the stream. Fish was Riverclan prey... He sighed, he was so hungry. He didn't want to go back to camp either. Orangestar felt his head drooping in sleep...

...

It was moon-high when he awoke. The air was cool and peaceful. Almost like the day after leaf-bare. Still cold but not too bad.. Orangestar fell off the rock his limbs protesting and he walked slowly back to camp. Everything was quiet. Only owls hooted, far off... every few minutes.. he fell into his den and closed his eyes although sleep took a long time to come.

When he awoke again it was sun-rise. Luelight was still sleeping in the nursery.. Brackenbridge was awake.. Orangestar headed towards the medicine cat ready to check on Vapourpaw. "Orangestar, I think she'll be okay. She suffered a harsh blow to her head and broke one of her legs but that's nothing a good herb can't fix."

The clan spent the day idly dreaming.. a lot of them fell asleep half way through the day. Luelight however, stayed awake! "Oww, one of them kicked!" She said mainly to herself. "Luelight, don't worry, you'll be fine. You will make a great mother!" Luelight smiled at him. "I don't think Cloudystripe is," she muttered jokingly, "Bushkit is playing very rough with her siblings! How long until they are apprentices?" She asked.  
"Only half a moon!" Orangestar grinned.  
"Half a moon!" Luelight sighed, "ah well, I'm glad for some company."

...

Orangestar glanced around the hollow, 'the warrior den and nursery are very small,' he thought, 'it would give my clan something to do if they extended it...' So Stormtail began extending the dens and the apprentices joined her. "When will Vapourpaw become a warrior?" Snowstep asked, surprising Orangestar.  
"When she is healed." He replied.  
"When will that be?"  
"I don't know."  
Snowstep sighed and began expanding the den.

...

Luelight lay groaning in the nursery, "I wish my kits would come.. I can't wait to meet them!" Orangestar nodded thoughtfully, "what should we call them?" He asked.  
"Let's wait and see what they look like. Three will be a pawful!"  
"Luelight, I'm worried," Orangestar muttered, "I think Thunderclan will drive us out of this forest!"  
"Orangestar, stop worrying. I hope non of our kits worry like you do," she chuckled.

Orangestar stepped out of the nursery smiling. It was nice to be at peace. Not to be worrying about anything but still... Thunderclan... He had to do what Luelight said, stop worrying! He spotted Beackenbridge, Brackenbridge was his best friend... they had often fought each over in training and Orangestar would help gather herbs. Of course he had been Orangepaw then. Orangepaw's life however seemed a lifetime away... he would never be an apprentice again... Never be Orangeclaw again... he would forever have the worries of a leader... but he had Luelight..

Orangestar was only just an apprentice when Luelight was born. She had always been the prettiest in her litter... he sister Cloudystripe and her were inseparable.. that was at their old home.. Orangestar couldn't bare to think of that journey. They had lost so many cats, his own father Willowcatcher had died along with so many others. He couldn't think he could bare anougher journey like that... but Thunderclan might force them too...

He shook off his worries. At least Sunclan wasn't against them anymore... at least they were still Moonclan!

...

"It's a gathering tonight, I want to come!" Vapourpaw indignantly screetched.  
"You are too ill, for the last time. Settle down. Your leg will heal soon. If it hurts whilst I'm gone bite on this stick! Olivepaw will look after you." Said Brackenbridge impatiently. Orangestar nodded then gathered his cats ready. Luelight was too stay along with the other queen and her kits. Honeytail and Snowstep were going but poor Vapourpaw wasn't.

The cats walked over to the fortees laughing along with their friends from other clans. Orangestar jumped onto the leaders rock along with the other five leaders... five? He gasped, "Tallstar! You're back." The Windclan leader nodded gravely. "Welcome to the forest Orangestar! It's nice to finnaly meet you." Orangestar spoke his thanks but thought darkly, "we might not be as welcome as you think!."

"Prey is running well." Every leader so far had said the same thing... every leader except Thunderclan. "We have two new warriors, Fireheart and Greystripe!" Fireheart beamed proudly. The gathering ended almost as soon as it had began!


	13. Chapter 11 Luelight again

Chapter eleven

A moon had passed since the gathering.. an entire moon of peace and relaxation. Finnaly, finnaly it was time for Featherkit's apprentice ceremony. Bushpaw, Silverpaw and Lemonpaw had just become apprentices, they were cheering their brother on although they knew he couldn't hear them. "Featherkit although deaf will not miss out because of this!" Orangestar declared, "Featherkit shall train as a warrior, he can't hear prey but he can see. He can smell, he can sense the very pawsteps shivering in the ground." Lemonpaw yowles in gratefulness. His brother would be an apprentice. "Featherkit shall be known as Featherpaw, his mentor shall be Vapourcloud an apprentice who has also suffered a great deal." Vapourcloud looked grateful but embarrassed, she had only been made a warrior a few sunrises ago and was already a warrior. She had learnt to swim instead of walking and when she walked, she limped...

Orangestar dismissed the meeting feeling pleased! He realised that he had barely worried about Thunderclan since the last gathering... his clan also looked less afraid.. Everyone seemed to have forgotten the problems that they had been having. It was the perfect time for his clan...

...

Vapour cloud and Featherpaw began training almost immediately the next sunrise but the apprentice was slow... Featherpaw took a while to leave camp. He followed Vapour cloud as close as the boundaries before running back to his mother. Orangestar sighed, how would he control this apprentice. Featherpaw(with persuasion from his nother) eventually followed Vapourcloud out of camp.

The two were away for a very long time and when they came back Vapour cloud had two mice and Featherpaw, a small shrew which he proudly dropped at his mother's paws. Vapour cloud nudged him to the fresh kill pile where he dropped the shrew again but this time in the right place.

Hardtail immediately snatched the shrew, ate it, then walked away. Featherpaw hadn't noticed but that was the end of his shrew.

Dusk fell quickly and the warriors settled themselves down. Storm tail returned with the dusk patrol and Orangestar turned to his den. The stars hung low in the sky blinking drosily at them all. Orangestar lay in his mossy den and soon fell asleep, exhausted.

...

A frantic pushing woke him up. He turned sleepily to Brackenridge, "Can't a cat get some sleep?" He muttered. Brackenbridge looked at him angrily, "Come, now! " Orangestar followed Brackenbridge quickly and was surprised when instead of going to the medicine den, they headed for the nursery. It took him a moment to remember Luelight was the only cat there...

Luelight's whole body shook. Her usual glossy, black pelt was sticky with rain water. Her beautiful eyes were full of fear as she turned twords Orangestar, "Our kits..." S He muttered with all her strength. "Shh, don't speak, " Brackenbridge shouted, "save your energy, your kits need milk. " Orangestar looked more closely at Luelight... Two tiny kits clung to her. "They were born a moon too early Orabgestar, " Brackenbridge sighed, "one of them didn't survive. Luelight didn't produce enough milk... " The third kit lay beside Brackenbridge, dead.

"She was my Moss kit... " Luelight wailed. Orangestar lay next to her, comforting her. "Luelight, you have to stay strong!" Luelight wailed again, "It's my fault she died! " Brackenbridge looked down at his paws, "it's no-one's fault, don't blame yourself, you have to stay strong for the other two kits! " He muttered.

...

In the following morning, Luelight's third kit had been buried. Luelight lay next to her other two kits, exhausted. One kit was a beautiful light grey, she had a very bushy tail, it's tip ending in orange fur and one orange ear. She, like her brother, had a stripe across her nose. Orangestar smiled down at her, "what have you called her? " He asked Luelight.  
"Pebble kit, " She replied immediately.

The other kit was a dark orange, much darker then Orangestar, with a very short tail. His ears were very fluffy and his nose was black. He had a light orange stripe across it.  
"You can name him, " Luelight muttered.  
"How about... Gold kit? "  
Luelight laughed weakly, "trust you to use the colour of his pelt... Okay then, Gold kit and Pebble kit welcome to the world! "

"Luelight doesn't have enough milk to feed them, " Brackenbridge whispered to Orangestar, "and there arn't any other nursing queens to help... " Orangestar gasped, he couldn't loose his Gold kit and Pebble kit. "We have to do something! " Orangestar whispered back hoarsly. Brackenbridge smiled, "I suppose I could make them a poluce of something... Maybe some yarrow and some mouse, the mouse would have to be crushed... "

Luelight's beautiful black pelt had returned to it's normal glossiness and she was enjoying sleeping. Her kits lay beside her, carefree... Orangestar wished he had no worries like them. Pebble kit yawned. Her tiny pink nose was crusty.. It was obvious that Luelight didn't have enough milk, he could barley scent any... He knew that he couldn't loose his other two kits... He had to keep them safe...

...

**Sorry it was a short chapter I'd love a review :)**


	14. Chapter 12 blame and wishes

Chapter twelve

Luelight's kits seemed too find enough milk, especially with the help of Brackenbridge's herbs. However, they weren't growing fast... It startled and worried Orangestar. He didn't know what he would do if his precious kits died... It was worse for Luelight.

Orangestar padded across the clearing into the forest where he scented a bird. He got down to his haunches and leap onto one. The bird was dead in one swipe of a paw and he carried it too Luelight. She smiled as she saw it and gulped it down. Orangestar smiled weakly but privately worried... It wasn't like Luelight to take a favour in just a pawstep.

He watched Pebble Kit's orange ear twitch a little as she tried to drink her mother's milk. Goldkit kicked out his back leg... There was a space between them... It was obvious they were never meant too be two... Orangestar sighed sadly and realised he couldn't face the nursery anymore and walked out. Saying goodbye to his mate.

...

Olivepaw walked out of the clearing. She sighed, there was a lot on her mind. Orangestar loosing one of his kits... Luelight... She deffinatly smelt enough milk on her before her kits were born... Something must have happened. She decided too leave camp and gather some herbs. There were a few catmint roots right outside of camp but she really needed yarrow. The stock was low as a lot of cats had eaten crow-food recently.

The yarrow was by the Thunder-path. It had always scared Olivepaw but she knew she would be fine. It wasn't as if the yarrow was in the middle or even on the thunder path.

Olivepaw made her slow way to the Thunder-path. She moved some of the bracken away with her paws and felt a lurch of bile rise to her throat. In the middle of the Thunder-path was a cat lying on its stomach, legs spralled out at various ominous angles and it had the distinct colour of Brackenbridge's brown, tabby pelt.

She looked hurridly for monsters then bounded across the Thunder-path, dragging the cat's body too the edge. Then, she felt a slow rise and fall of the cats chest. Brackenbridge was dying but... He was still alive. Olivepaw cried out but only allerted several wood-peckers which flew from their tree. She tried to force some herbs into her mentor but realised that it was too late. Tears pricked at her eyes. Brackenbridge feebly looked up and muttered, "do you promise to keep all that I have taught you in mind and protect your clan at all costs?" Olivepaw nodded, her heart pounding, "yes."  
"Then by the powers of me I name you, Olivepatch, get Orangestar.. " He muttered.

...

Orangestar walked back to his den and began to eat some of his vole. He was still worried about his mate... Terrified in fact... He shook his thoughts off and sighed. Almost to his annoyance, Olivepaw came into his den, "quick come with me, no time to explain, and it's Olive patch but don't congratulate me just hurry, " She cried. Orangestar followed, bewildered.

They came to the Thunder-path and to his horror, he saw Brackenbridge spralled out, almost dead. Heavy tears began to fall, he had lost his kit... Now he would loose his greatest and dearest friend. Brackenbridge looked up and began speaking in a wheezing whisper... "It's... My fault Mosskit died."  
Orangestar gulped, "no one blames you, don't say that. "

"No, I mean it... I gave... Luelight parsley... It stops milkflow.. "  
Orangestar gasped, "w.. Why?" Anger sparked through all his tangle of emotions.  
"Because I blamed you."  
"W.. Why?" Orangestar asked again.  
"Because you got every thing... You got your mate... You got your kits.. You became deputy and I lost Morningflower, my friend... My friend... I blamed you..." Orangestar stood speechless and let Brackenbridge continue. "It's all about blame... You blame Owlclan for sending you out of the forest, Owlclan blame Fernstar for their problems... Fernstars dead... Bring Owlclan... Bring Owlclan back too the forest... "

Orangestar felt himself turn sick.. Owlclan had sent them out of the forest... Even if they did get back here, he doubted Sunstar would be anything but pleased... And then there was Brackenbridge... He couldn't have killed Mosskit... Orangestar refused too believe it..

"Bring an end to this blame Orangestar, bring Owlclan back... Forgive me... " Brackenbridge's voice trailed off into silence. "I will. " Orangestar promised. Brackenbridge smiled and his breathing slowed.. The medcine cat was dead...

...

Sorry this chapter was so short, I've been experiencing some authors block.


	15. Chapter 13 good news?

Orangestar walked back to camp, tears stuck in his eyes but he shook them off... Brackenbridge had killed Mosskit and now Brackenbridge was dead... Brackenbridge had paid his price... A terrible one. Orangestar sighed and trudged back Olivepatch walked silently behind him until her feeblee voice broke the silence... "What... Do we do about Owlclan? " Orangestar sighed again and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know... I don't want to know... I guess we have to bring them back to the forest... Or something... " Olivepatch muttered something cross, "they will never leave Iceclan and come back here... What was Brackenbridge thinking? " Orangestar shrugged again.

...

When they reached camp Olivepatch walked silently to the medcine den. She knew Brackenbridge best.. And to have been the one to find him... Orangestar dragged the body into the clearing where cats lay and gave their final wishes to him before he was buried... He was gone... That was it. No more of him... It was difficult to believe. So very difficult..

Orangestar headed to the nursery and found his kits opening and closing their eyes. He smiled weakly. Luelight smiled too, "they finnally opened their eyes! " She almost screamed. "Luelight... I don't want to upset you like this but... " Luelight stopped smiling, "I've made the decision to head to the old wood and speak with Birchstar." Birchstar was the leader of Owlclan. "That's a long journey... " Was all Luelight said. Orangestar called a meeting at the high ledge. He told the clan he would go alone with the help of Olivepatch's travelling herbs.. He didn't tell them how BrackenbridgeBrackenbridge died.

...

Orangestar gulped down the herbs and nervously headed twords the border. He had left Storm tail in charge. When he had finnially crossed it, he sniffed the unfamiliar air. There were flowers on the ground... They smelled a bit like Olivepatch's herbs. He shook his head and walked on.

He began to feel tired. The clan wasn't even out of his view... He sighed and kept going on shaky paws. He walked on until the camp was out of sight and the whole forest was just a distant spot on the horizon and then immediately sat down gasping. Why was the journey so hard? He had done it before... Orangestar stumbled to his paws and lapped up some water from a puddle before carring on. The sun was all ready sinking in the sky turning it a deep purple. He kept going until it was totally gone before catching a mouse and settling down to sleep.

...

The next day was painful, the dull rocks had slept on had jagged edges and there was a deffinate smell of blood on his paws. He licked them gingerly and winced as they stung. He bent down on his haunches and leapt after a mouse which he gulped up. Two meals of mouse wasn't what he wanted but he couldn't complain.

Orangestar stepped onto the hard ground of the first Thunder path. He looked around for monsters before springing across, not wanting to go like Brackenbridge.

He darted through a wire fence that Two legs had made and jumped over several walls until he came across a kittypet. "Whatcha doin' here?" It asked angrily, "j.. Just passing. " Orangestar mumbled. He scrambled over the fence quickly hoping that the cat wouldn't follow.

Sadly, the kittypet sprung lightly over the fence, hissing. Orangestar raised a claw and the other cat slashed across his ear causing him to help in pain. The kittypet pinned Orangestar to the floor and was about to bite his neck when a black figure screetched and bit into the kittypet. "Finchwing? " Orangestar asked quietly. "Yup Orangeclaw, " Finchwing replied happily.  
Orangestar smiled, "it's Orangestar now."  
"Oh." Said the older cat.

Finchwing once belonged to Moonclan, he was the father of Luelight and her brothers. Finchwing was forced out of Moonclan by Fernstar for some reason or other.

"How's me Luelight and Blackpelt? " He asked cheerfully. Orangestar looked down to his paws...  
"Finchwing, Blackpelt died an hounerable death fighting for his clan when we journeyed to our new forest.."  
"Oh." Finchwing looked to the sky blinking tears out of his eyes. "And what about lil' Luelight? " He asked groggily.  
"Luelight had two kits, Pebble kit and Goldenkit" Orangestar didn't mention the fact that Mosskit had died. It upset him and would upset the older cat.  
"That's great that is. ''O was her lucky mate? " Finchwing asked quickly.  
"Um... M.. Me" Orangestar stammered.  
Finchwing nodded, "good choice. " Then skampered off. "Coming? "

Orangestar followed Finchwing into their old woods. He sniffed the air feeling the delicious scent of home wash over him. "Owl clan have bin real annoying lately, telling me I 'ave to join their clan or els' they'll... Well er. Take dis part of de whole 'ood. "  
"Thank you for keeping it so safe Finchwing. It was lovely catching up with you. I need to speak to Flickerstar," Orangestar thanked him and walked away to the iceclan boarder.

"Flickerstar? " He called until two warriors came and growled at him. "What do you want? " They hissed. "I need to speak to Flickerstar, " He said proudly. "Fine, come with us. " They mewed angrily. Orangestar padded after them until he reached the center of the iceclan camp. There, Flickerstar jumped down from her tree stump and walked up to him.

"Ah if it isn't Orange claw of Moonclan. " She growled. "Actually Flickerstar, it's Orangestar now, I have come to request an offer. " Flickerstar looked mominterrially confused before hissing against but in a sort of laugh. "Old Fern stars dead then. You want to come back? " Orangestar nodded. "Okay, Moonclan can come back to the forest. " Orangestar heart pounded. "You mean it?" He asked.  
"Yes, as long as Fernstars dead I don't care what you do as long as you don't bring him with you. " Orangestar thanked her then walked off to the Owl clan border.

"Mountain star?" He called. To his annoyance, no cat came so he meekly put a paw step into their territory. "Don't move a muscle. " He heard a cat shreik and then he found himself pinned on the ground with cats biting at his neck.

"I just need to speak to Rockstar, " He gasoed. "Ah poor little Orange claw comes walking into our territory asking for our dead leader... Orangeclaw, I'm leader now. " Said one of the yowling Tom's. "I'm Sandstar."

"I only ask, to come back to the woods, " Orangestar rasped.  
"Okay, on one condition, a fight. A fight until one of us looses one of our lives. If I win, you will never come back and will take that old fleabag Finchwing with you. If you win, we will greet you with flying colours. Begin. "

Orangestar who was not ready only had time to dart out of the was as Sandstar kept at him. He quickly but down onto Sand stars leg until it bled. Sandstar kicked at his jaw leaving it slightly dislocated. Orangestar shrieked with rage and jumped onto Sandstar mominterrially pinning him to the ground. Sandstar hissed and swiped a paw at Orangestar's face leaving a nasty gash.

Orangestar bit Sand stars left ear until it completely fell off then began to scratch at his face. Sandstar fell horrified to the ground. He was completely shocked at what had just happened... How he only had one ear. He quickly sprung back up again however and jumped onto Orangestar biting at his neck. Orangestar rolled onto his back and clawed at Sand stars stomach. He ripped it open and Sandstar fell dead on the ground.

Orangestar looked around, horrified at what he had just done but the cats around mewed happily, "welcome back Moonclan! " One said. Sandstar twitched and awoke. "Very well. " He sighed, "you may come back. " Orangestar smiled and mewed his thanks before returning to Finchwing and telling him what had happened. "You better go now and get Moonclan, " He grinned. Orangestar nodded and set off.

Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, I have no excuse. I am afraid that there is only one more chapter after this but I will make a sequel just wait until the authors note at the end of the book


	16. Chapter 16 The final journey

**Final chapter**

Orangestar raced into the clearing panting for breath. He looked around at moon clan, some of them looked back at him and others were walking around. Luelight and his kits were playing in the nursery. He smiled as he looked around before he jumped up to the high ledge.

"Every cat who can leave camp alone gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." A few cats began to whisper in excited hisses but Storm tail shook her head and they immediately fell quiet.

"I have called this meeting to tell you some good news." The apprentices smiled to each over "more prey," He heard Bushpaw gasp. Vapour cloud hissed at her until she fell quiet. "I have, on Brackenbridge's last request, visited the old woods. Ice clan and Owlclan have let us go back. It is of course up to you to decide. The cats who want to go stand by the warrior den, the cats who don't, stand over by the nursery."

Orangestar waited for the clan to get into place and started to count. There was a vast majority of cats by the warrior den... They were going home! "The majority of you have gathered by the warrior den, this means that we shall return to the old forest where Finchwing has kept our territory safe." Hard tail grinned, "I remember him being my apprentice, good cat 'e is."

Olive patch began furiously making travelling herbs, she had wanted to stay. Once every cat had eaten their share they began to set off.

"Orangestar, I'm scared for our kits, they are too tired and small to make such a journey." Luelight whispered meekly. "They will be alright, I promise. " Orangestar agreed.

...

Luelight and Orangestar held their kits gently by the scruffs of their necks, careful not to bite the flesh. They followed Stormtail who was leading, to the first Thunderpath. The group waited for the first monster to come roaring past before Stormtail allowed them to go. Orangestar then let the second group go (which included Luelight.)

The next few groups went uneventfully until they came to Vapourcloud's group. Vapourcloud leapt onto the thunder path and suddenly, when she reached halfway, she stopped. The roaring of a monster sounded in the distance. "VAPOUR run!" Cried Bushpaw. They watched in terror as the monster cane rushing round the corner. Vapourcloud shook her head and screamed, "Featherpaw!" The apprentice was deaf, what was she thinking...

The monster came closer and closer, oblivious to Vaporcloud. As Bushpaw closed her eyes, Featherpaw leapt onto the path, pushing Vapourcloud out of the way, getting trapped under the monster. "No!" Vapourcloud screamed, eyes widening in a sudden rush of terror. "It's to late Vapourcloud." Orangestar walked out grabbing the wheezing apprentice.. This was just like Brackenbridge... Orangestar had promised it wouldn't happen again and now... He shook his head sadly.

Orangestar dragged the body to the end of the Thunder path and allowed Vapourcloud and Bushpaw some time alone.

"Look after our kits Vapourcloud." Orangestar kept going, he didn't want to hear the apprentices final moments... But kits? Vapourcloud was going to have kits. "And Bushpaw, I'm sorry I never got to hear you speak, never got to see us as warriors." Orangestar heard the apprentice gasp and saw out of the corner of his eyes, the body go still. "Goodbye," He muttered.

...

Every cat had been shaken by the apprentices sudden death, a lot of the younger cats wanted to go back, after all, they had never seen how much better the woods were, how much more territory they had, how much better the camp was. Olive patch stayed with Vapourcloud, comforting her after the loss of such a beloved apprentice... Of course she didn't know that Featherpaw was so much more then that, he was Vapourcloud's mate.

They crossed many bridges and many other Twoleg thunder path. The closer to the woods they got, the less frequent the monsters were and each cat was heartened. Orangestar had decided to avoid the village and go the slightly longer way to be safe of the fighting cat. "I'll get to see Finchwing again," Luelight told Orangestar excitedly.

They walked on, their paws growing heavy and stiff but Orangestar didn't call for a rest. They kept on going, walking, running, collapsing. Pebble and Goldkit seemed fine by the end of the journey, they fell asleep.

...

"Here we are," Orangestar finnially sighed, "home."

...

So that's it, I'm going to make an epilogue and that's the end. Thanks for sticking with this fic


	17. Epilouge

Epilouge

"Finally, they'll be apprentices today," A rather tired Luelight smiled. "I'll miss your company Luelight." Vapourcloud sighed looking down at her two kits. "Well, you'll be back to the warrior den in a moon, and you have Beekit and Crystalkit." Luelight grinned, suddenly feeling guilt wash over her, Beekit and Crystalkit would never meet their father...

"I'm gonna be known as Goldtail, and I'm going to fight for the clan and never break Orangestar's warrior code." Goldkit growled, pouncing on his sister, playfully. "No, you'll break it in a day, anyways, we're only going to be apprentices." His sister replied batting Goldkit of with a sheathed paw. "Only apprentices? Only apprentices? Do you have any idea what apprentices do? We'll fight for our clan, we'll hunt we'll."

"Check the elders for ticks?" Pebblekit interrupted, laughing.

"Quiet you two, Vapourcloud's tired." Luelight tilted her head, "and you'll be late, looks like Orangestar's starting."

Luelight watched Pebblekit and Goldkit race to the tree stump, excitedly looking around. "I'm gonna miss you Auntie Luelight." Beekit yawned. "No, I'm going to miss you more." Crystalkit muttered, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry they call you Auntie." Vapourcloud smiled, "anyways, you better go.. Like you said, it's starting." Luelight smiled and headed out of the den saying her goodbyes to Vapourcloud and Crystalkit, Beekit had fallen asleep.

"Goldkit, do you promise to protect your clan and follow my warrior code?" Luelight smiled as Orangestar spoke, how had she managed to get a leader as her mate?

"I do,"

"Then by the powers of me, I name you Gold paw, your mentor shall be Smallpelt."

Gold paw touched shoulders with his mentor, an embarrassed look in his eye.

"Pebblekit do you promise to uphold my warrior code and protect your clan?" Orangestar asked, loosing his stern manner, he always had a soft spot for Pebblekit.

"Yes... I mean, I do." Pebblekit chirped nervosly.

"Then by the powers of me, I name you Pebblepaw."

Pebblepaw looked round happily.

"Bush path, do you think your ready to take on an apprentice?" Luelight looked at Bush path, she was a little on the small side, her brown fur sticking out at odd angles.

"M.. Me? Yes I think so," Bush path barely had time to speak,

"Then I trust you to pass on all you know. Pebblepaw your mentor shall be Bushpath." Pebblepaw nervously touched shoulders with her mentor.

Luelight smiled, the beauty's in life were so small, you really have to appreciate then quickly, or they'll be gone, 'just like my brother.' Luelight though smiling as she remembered all the time she shared with him, all the times she shared with Orangestar and finnially, she remembered her newborn kits. Then smaller things, the way the sun glowed on Featherpaw's pelt, the gold flecks in Orangestar's eyes... The sunset she always watched with Finchwing, how BlueStar gave Moon clan a chance and finnially, her reflection in the water.

~Life is a gift you must treasure...

...

Thanks for sticking with this fic, I'm probably going to make a sequel set on Pebblepaw and Gold paw, I'll put an author's note at the end if I do, until then, bye :)


End file.
